


Lost in the Dark

by ArthaDemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human, Monster - Freeform, Sex, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthaDemon/pseuds/ArthaDemon
Summary: A human woman is on a routine supply run to the neighboring town when she decides to follow her sister's shortcut to get back home. Things do not go to plan, and she finds herself lost in the woods, where she encounters a mysterious and shadowy Dhaebru. Fortunately for her, the Dhaebru isn't exactly interested in attacking her.





	Lost in the Dark

The sound of feet crunching through underbrush was punctuated by a feminine sigh as a human woman walked through the woods. Her blue-gray eyes were scrunched in frustration and her long dark hair was a complete mess of frizz. Leaves and twigs stuck out of it here and there. She wore simple traveler's clothing, a shirt with a loose coat, and simple pants. She was a fairly athletic woman, clearly very active and healthy. She looked tired and annoyed, as if she had been walking for a while. The scuffs on her boots and dirt clinging to her pants showed her well-traveled state even more.

“Damn it....” the woman, named Lia, sighed as she shouldered her rather heavy pack. “I can't believe I'm lost!” She looked up at the sinking sun. Nothing looked familiar, and it was getting late. She knew she was heading in the right direction, at least, from where the sun was setting but there was no way she was going to go tromping through the woods in the dead of the night. The sky was surprisingly bright in the late evening with the Watcher, the great gas giant that hovered in the sky, nearly full. It's blue color and cool light was relaxing and beautiful, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. As the night progressed, the Watcher would grow darker and darker until only a sliver of light appeared near the horizon.

“... Fuck, it's getting late.” She grumbled, as she realized how full the Watcher was getting. It was always full right as the sun sunk below the horizon, before it waned back into a thin crescent as the night wore on. 

She now greatly regretted deciding to take the shortcut her sister, Rika, had told her about. Her pack was heavy with what she was bringing back with her from town. With how long she had taken, It was getting late even before she left. She didn't want to have to pay for a room in the overpriced inn there, and a shortcut had sounded all too inviting even if it lead through a dangerous part of the woods. There were rumors that it was haunted, but she didn't really believe that. She took all of the drunken ramblings and gossip she heard in her mother's tavern with a heaping pile of salt. She had also heard talk about sightings of Dhaebru, mysterious, powerful and dangerous creatures of shadow and pure darkness, though she doubted any of them had actually seen a real Dhaebru. Her sister had assured her she wouldn’t run into any trouble. She cursed herself for listening to the younger woman! Rika was reckless, always getting herself into trouble. This wasn’t the first time listening to her advice had gotten Lia into trouble. She'd either taken a wrong turn, or the shortcut wasn't a shortcut at all. Either way, she was lost, it was late, and she needed to make camp for the night. 

“Some shortcut that was... I swear I am going to kick Rika's ass when I find my way back!” She growled to herself as she stamped her feet in pure frustration.

The sun sank out of sight as the blue light of the Watcher lit her path. It was bright enough to navigate with ease, even without the sun in the sky. At this point, she realized she had to find somewhere safe to pass the night before the light waned, or risk becoming a meal to one of the many dangerous carnivores that wandered the woods at night.

She cursed herself for not being more prepared, but the trip should not have taken so long! She picked a few twigs out of her hair and tossed them aside.

She decided against stomping about in irritation, though; not with the pack of aggressive forest sabers that prowled the surrounding woods. The big saber-fanged cats could be anywhere, just waiting to make a meal of her if she let her guard down. Drawing her hunting knife, she began to look for a spot to make camp while the Watcher’s light was still bright enough to see clearly.

With a bit of searching, she found a relatively sheltered spot that she hoped would be safe to pass the night in. It was a nice little nook between several large stones. It provided nice cover, was defensible, would shelter her from any wind, and would hold in the warmth from her campfire. There were a few trees around, here and there. The place was fairly well hidden, but far enough from the main treeline that the sabers would likely leave her alone. They rarely left the cover of the trees.

She didn’t have a tent or a bedroll, but she did have the blankets she had just bought as well as some warm clothes and a winter coat. She was ill prepared for being lost in the woods, though she did not expect a routine trip to the market in the neighboring town to end up like this. Fortunately for her, a thick bed of soft, lush grass and moss grew in the shelter of the stones. It didn't take much to make it a suitable spot to bed down for the night. 

She didn't have many supplies for wilderness survival with her, but at least she had her knife to defend herself with, a tinderbox, and some dried meats to eat along the way. She set up a small campfire, and before long, she was quite warm and comfortable. It could be worse. The night was quiet, the sky was clear, she had a blanket to lay on, a blanket to cover up with, and the coat to function as a pillow.

She leaned her head back against the cushion of the winter coat as she looked up at the darkening sky. She was confident she’d find a landmark come morning, but one could never be too careful, so she decided to ration her food and water. If she was careful, she could make it last a couple days. 

Being lost in the woods was one thing. Being lost in the woods with no food or water was something else entirely. 

It was high time she got some sleep. After adding a few more dry logs to the fire, she curled up between the blankets. It was surprisingly comfortable, really, for being on the ground. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle crackling and popping of the campfire, soothed by the warmth and flickering light. Before long, she was asleep. She was sure that her little nook in the rock would prove to be defensible should anything try to attack her in the night. She also knew most wild animals were afraid of fire and generally avoided humans. 

As the last light of the Watcher faded away into a mere sliver in the star-filled night sky, something woke her up. What, she wasn't sure. She looked around in groggy, sleep-muddled confusion as she tried to figure out what had roused her from her slumber. A warm throbbing tingle between her legs made her let out a little sigh. 

“That sort of dream? Now, of all times?” She muttered to herself, feeling oddly aroused. That couldn’t have been what woke her up, right? No, that wasn’t it. There was a strange energy in the air. A tenseness that made her suddenly restless. She’d always had a natural ability to sense energy. Her mother told her she could be a great Arcanist someday, but she’d shrugged it off. Talent or not, she simply had no interest in the Arcane arts.

She was just about to dismiss the odd feelings and go back to sleep when she jolted fully awake. She swore she saw something, silhouetted against the sky. A dark figure. She blinked, almost expecting it to just be a figment of her sleep-muddled mind, but it was still there after she rubbed her eyes and looked again. A human shape! For a moment, she felt hope! Maybe they lived nearby and could let her sleep in a real bed, and direct her towards town in the morning! What somebody was doing out this late in this part of the woods, she had no idea, but she didn’t think too much on it, perhaps due to tiredness and her desire to get home.

“Hello!” She called as she waved her hand, though she regretted it almost immediately when the figure turned to look at her.

It wasn’t human. Two pale whitish glowing eyes shone from a pool of pure darkness that was its face beneath its hood. The faint light of the Watcher reflected from dull, purplish armor. Tattered dark robes and a billowing cloak flowed around its form despite the current stillness of the night air. Its aura was dark, surrounding it entirely.

“Shit!” She hissed through her teeth. A Dhaebru! Of all the things she could encounter in the woods at night, it had to be a Dhaebru! She had gone and called out to it and gotten its attention, no less! 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” She scolded herself as she reached for her knife, hand shaking as she locked gazes with it. She was sure her knife would be useless against the shadowy apparition, but she wouldn't go down without a fight! They were incredibly powerful. She had heard that even a heavily armored man with the finest weapons barely stood a chance against a Dhaebru. She could not deny the thrill of terror that raced through her as she gripped her knife so tight her knuckles went white.

The Dhaebru did not move or blink, aside from the flowing of its dark, tattered robes and constantly wavering shadowy aura, like odorless black smoke surrounding its currently obscured feet and dark body. She soon became aware of a strange, dense fog rising up all around her, curling and thickening.

She had most definitely gotten its attention. The strange energy that had woken her up seemed to come from the shadowy creature itself. She couldn’t quite place a finger on it, but it somehow… excited her. Every instinct told her that it shouldn’t. That she should be terrified, that she should be trying to find a way to escape. But, instead, she felt the familiar tingle of arousal moistening her feminine folds. 

She would have been embarrassed if anybody else knew the sudden thoughts flooding into her mind as she stared at the figure, partially obscured by the strange, spectral fog. At the moment, she thought herself ridiculous. Were they even capable of the thought that kept invading her mind? 

Her mind, however, didn't care. It kept playing out a heated fantasy that only served to make her more excited. The thought of the creature pinning her to the ground and having its way with her made her squirm again. She tried to imagine what it would be like down there… If It even had anything there at all. Either way, she was getting very wet thinking about it. The tingling throbbing in her nether regions was too much to ignore. While the Dhaebru was robed, her eyes traveled downward as her curiosity got the better of her. She broke eye contact with it, but it didn't seem to notice.

Her breath caught as she was met by a rather telltale tent in the Dhaebru’s robes. It… No, he, did have something there and it was obviously hard. Was that the reason she found herself suddenly quite wet and unable to sit still? Was he not interested in attacking at all, but rather… something else? 

Curiosity got the better of her, and she did what was likely the riskiest thing she had ever done in her life. She put her knife down, and very carefully removed her pants. The Dhaebru still stayed where he was, not coming any closer, but not vanishing into the fog, either. That was a relief, because if she lost sight of him in the fog, then it was time to panic. The tilt of his head seemed almost curious, those strange, glowing eyes following her movements as she wiggled around beneath the blanket to extricate herself from her pants. 

She hesitated a moment, before gathering her courage. She moved her blanket aside, revealing herself to be nude from the waist down. She leaned back, spread her legs, and presented herself to the shadowy creature. Perhaps a part of her thought this was a dream, or she was too caught up in her own heated fantasy to think otherwise. 

The Dhaebru’s posture changed. He seemed to glance away for a moment as his shadowy aura quivered briefly. For a tense moment, she wasn’t sure what he would do. Her heart nearly leapt into her throat when he came closer. His movements made no sound. He seemed hesitant, at first, inspecting her. He almost seemed cautious. Nervous, even.

To show that she was, in fact, very interested in him, she ran her fingertips along her wet slit invitingly. She spread her folds as her middle finger moved in little circles around her clit. She was so sensitive, it made her buck her hips slightly against her hand as it quickly grew slick with her feminine juices.

This seemed to excite the Dhaebru, because he moved closer. The dark aura of the shadowy creature was more powerful up close. It almost left her breathless. 

He finally made a sound. A low rumble, something reminiscent to a growl, or a purr. It was dark and almost ghostly. She felt it as much as heard it, and it sent a thrill through her entire body. She moved her hips needily and invitingly. Her finger slipped into her warm, slick hole, then pulled back out to rub little circles around her clit again. She was getting herself all worked up already!

That was enough for the Dhaebru. He moved his robe aside, revealing a long, pitch black smooth tentacle-like cock, completely prehensile. It twitched as a small string of thin, shadowy fluid leaked from the tip. He had a purple gem amulet, attached to a dull gold collar around his neck, which he touched with one clawed finger. His armor vanished with a brief shimmer of deep purple, leaving him in only his dark, tattered robes. She stared for several moments as his clawed, shadowy hand moved down to stroke his length. It coiled around his hand briefly. She didn't even realize she was rubbing herself more eagerly as her breathing deepened and her hips quivered at her own touch. 

Her face heated up as she leaned back and finally pulled her wet hand away from her slick and ready slit. She wanted him… No. she _needed_ him. He took the invitation. First, she felt his form moving closer. His aura was intense, leaving her almost breathless. Next, she felt the gentle, cool touch of almost ghostly hands armed with sharp claws exploring her. The cool feeling of his touch made her shiver in anticipation. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew one thing. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted the spectral being leaning over her. 

His hands trailed along her hips and legs, exploring her body tentatively and curiously. She let out a soft gasp. The gasp quickly turned to a breathy moan when she felt the tip of his prehensile cock teasing at her wet and ready slit. It was almost cold to the touch, a sensation which had her arching her back and shivering all over. 

Slowly, his tantalizing parted her feminine lips and his cock slid in and quickly delved deeper, making her moan needily for him. She heard him moan in turn. The dark sound of his voice only added to the thrill and heat of the moment. She felt his power, and found it almost hard to move. Felt his strength in his slow thrusts and the grip of his claws and tendrils of shadow exploring her shivering, arching body. 

The strength and power of the shadowy creature leaning over her filled her with excitement. If she changed her mind... if she decided she did not want this, there was no turning back, and that excited her to no end. She could hardly move as shadowy tendrils wrapped around her body. There was a thrill of fear, but her arousal grew more and more intense. It had her more excited then she had ever been in her life. She found herself panting, unable to hold back another breathy, needy moan. She practically begged the Dhaebru to take her. He seemed to sense her need, and responded in kind. His prehensile cock pushed in deeper, twitching and moving inside her in such a way to make her gasp and moan in heated pleasure. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He growled softly and moaned hotly. 

The sensation of her warmth and tightness as she clenched around him drove him wild. He had never felt anything like her before. He slid one hand beneath her back and lifted her a bit. His hips met hers with each deep, powerful thrust. His thrumming growl grew louder as he pounded his cock into the human woman beneath him. 

His unnatural presence overpowered her. Oh, how she loved every second of it! His pale eyes were locked with hers as he rumbled deep in his chest. The sound was intense and thrilling. There was no stopping him now that he had begun. Every thrust of his exotic cock made her arch her back and moan loudly. His moans joined hers, deep and resonant. 

“Aaah... oh Gods...” She moaned out. She wasn't sure how long she would last. She already felt herself nearing climax, quickly, as her toes curled and her back arched. 

The Dhaebru showed no signs of letting up. He was now pounding her deep and hard, that low rumble turning into an intense thrumming growl. He spoke something in a language she didn't recognize, a dark and intense language that felt like a pressure in her head. The tone of his voice said clearly that it was expressions of pleasure. 

His mouth opened, revealing the glowing white inside as his tongue, long and pointed on the end, lolled out from between jaws that appeared to be armed with sharp black teeth with elongated canines. 

The way that prehensile cock moved inside her drove her absolutely crazy with pleasure! 

She climaxed, hard, her insides tensing around him as she squirted around his cock. She cried out loudly in pleasure, damn near breathless from the intensity of it. He clearly felt it, because she felt his position change, his shadowy claws digging into the blanket beneath her. Her entire body rocked beneath him. She shifted her hips, which made her entire body shudder and jolt with pleasure as it allowed the Dhaebru’s prehensile cock to stroke her inner walls just right. She was still sensitive from climax, quivering and clenching around him. The sensations of the writhing and moaning woman beneath him made him moan repeatedly as heated shivers raced through him with each thrust. 

“Aaah, harder.. right there!” She cried out. He clearly couldn't understand her, but her tone of voice and her body's reactions to him made her meaning clear. He was nearing his own climax. She felt powerful arms pressing her up against his torso, pressing her against his body as he humped her tight pussy almost desperately. He nipped her neck as her clenching and delightful warmth drove him absolutely wild. 

That position sent even more jolts of pleasure through her, making her arch strongly against him, her toes curling at the new sensation. She felt his cool body and the silken fabric of his robe pressing against her as he pinned her to the ground in his heated fervor. His rumbling grew louder and heavier and more intense. She squirmed and moaned as she felt a second climax coming on. She begged him with her voice and body to give her release. She could tell he was near his peak as well. 

He responded with a loud growl and pounded his cock into her so deep and so hard it almost hurt, but she loved every second of it. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

The loud, ghostly roar the Dhaebru unleashed upon cumming sent chills racing through her entire body. His cock went in as deep as it could go as she felt gush after gush of cool, tingling fluid fill her until it leaked back out. It sent her over the edge a second time. She cried out in intense pleasure as she clenched around him. The strange feeling of his cum was enough to send her hurtling into the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. 

He rode it to the finish, spurting more cum into her with each thrust until his cock was spent. Her body milked him for all he had. He held her close to his shadowy form as he slowly calmed down from his release, shivering from time to time. It was odd that he did not breathe or pant. But, it made sense with his spectral nature. The odd energy that had been around him started to slowly fade.

He lay over her for several minutes as they both calmed down before he finally pulled out and got off of her. She felt some of his tingling cum leak back out. She sagged back onto the grassy ground, satisfied and tired. After a few more minutes of dazed afterglow, she curiously gathered some of his cum that had leaked out, seeing that it was thick and as black as the darkest shadow. She was so wiped out and satisfied, she fell asleep with the Dhaebru still beside her. She forgot all about the danger such a creature could present. 

By morning, the Dhaebru had gone. The only sign he had been there was soreness between her legs and a strange tingling deep inside her. With how much he had came, she was surprised how little had leaked out of her in the course of the night. There didn’t appear to be a mess on the blanket beneath her. She cleaned up, got her pants back on, gathered her belongings, shouldered her pack, and got out her map. After a few hours, she finally found a familiar landmark, which pointed the way to a trail leading back to her village. She marked that spot on the map so she could find it again later. She hoped she could encounter that Dhaebru again some time. Once the trail was found, it was just under an hour of walking to get back home.

“Rika!” She shouted as she finally got home. She shoved the door open with a bang that made both her mother and sister jump in surprise. “You almost got me killed with your DAMN SHORTCUT! There was a DHAEBRU out there!!” She kicked the door shut behind her with a second bang as her mother rushed to her side in worry. Her father was tending to the tavern that day. When she had failed to return the night before, they had thought the worst. “You’re lucky there was only ONE!!!” She continued. “You know how those things usually appear in groups!”

“A Dhaebru!? How did you survive!?” Her mother asked, instantly looking her over. She was unharmed, other then leaves and sticks in her hair, and generally tired and disheveled from wild sex followed by sleeping on the ground.

“... He … didn't attack me.” She said. “I actually mistook him for a human, at first, and called out to him, before I realized what he was.” She wouldn't go into the rest of it with her family right there. Even if she WAS a grown woman and not a virgin, her mother would probably not much like that she had sex with something that was utterly not human, or that it had been better than any human man could ever hope to be. 

She found herself thinking back on the night before. Her loins throbbed with arousal as she remembered it in vivid detail. She hastily turned towards her bedroom. “I'm... really tired. The ground isn't the best place to sleep.” She spoke quickly, before either Rika or her mother could ask any further questions. Her face flushing, she quickly raced off to her room. She left both women confused and wondering what, exactly, had happened.

She closed and locked her door behind her as she dropped her pack on the floor with a thud and sat on her bed. The memories of that night made her squirm in arousal as she felt heat building up followed by wetness. She slid her fingers along her throbbing slit, stroking her finger along her clit as her breathing grew heavier. Her wetness provided plenty of lubrication as she brought herself to climax quickly just from remembering the sensations from the night before. Still panting a bit, she lay down and pulled her blanket over her to get some sleep. She was most definitely going to try to find that Dhaebru again!


End file.
